


.......oh......

by KinHina210



Series: Pets [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Kind of humor?, M/M, Pets, eh, not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Why wouldn't he be afraid of the dog? Hinata's corgi, Oikawa's rabbit , even Daichi's pet rock resembled them in some way. His boyfriend's dog was probably the same. Big and scary.





	.......oh......

**Author's Note:**

> And here is another pet story! I hope you enjoy!

“Kageyama said that he has a dog.” Hinata said, clinging onto his sweatshirt. Sugawara snickered. 

“Why are you so scared of that, Hinata? Kageyama wouldn't let you get hurt.” The ginger sighed.

“I dunno..anyway, bye Sugawara-san”He then hung up the phone and began walking out of the house. 

Why wouldn't he be afraid of the dog? Hinata's corgi, Oikawa's rabbit , even Daichi's pet rock resembled them in some way. His boyfriend's dog was probably the same. Big and scary. 

When he got there, the first thing he did was make sure that his clothes didn't smell like food. Big no-no when it comes to dogs. At least from his experience with his own. Then he knocked. 

He heard barking but..it didn't seem too much like a big dog. It sounded more like a..lap dog of some sort. Hinata shrugged.

Kageyama opened the door, foot holding back a- “a tiny animal?”

Hinata blinked. “Stop standing around, dumbass.” Hinata walked in, staring down at the small dog. 

“This..isn't what I was expecting..” Hinata watched as Kageyama sat on the couch and the dog jumped up on his lap. “When you said you had a dog, I thought you meant a rottweiler or a doberman or something. But you have a… what is she?” Kageyama glared heavily for a few seconds before softening his eyes.

“She's a Shih Tzu dachshund mix.” He gently pet the dog. “Is there a  _ problem  _ with that?”

“No no no no, actually it's a really good thing! She's  _ adorable.”  _ Hinata sat next to his boyfriend, gently petting the animal. ‘She doesn't resemble him at all..’ 

“She also doesn't understand much… but that's okay. And she hogs my bed.”

“Nevermind. She resembles you 100%.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“Hah?” He tilted his head. 

“N-nothing!” Hinata jumped back, nearly pressed against the wall.

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it sad that this is the first really popular ship I've wrote a story about? 
> 
> Anyway, I might be writing some more mainstream pairing stories in the future, so yeah! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
